Tannyah's Prophecy
by FreakinGodzilla
Summary: This story follows Tannyah and her beginning through end. Though she knows he's no good for her, she can't part. This relationship will tear her apart. But does she know about her prophecy? If she did how will it affect her? How would it affect them? Watch Tannyah as she goes through some serious changes since she departs from home. Friends made and friends gone. ArthasXxXTannyah
1. Farther Away

She didn't know why she had to run. It was a need. Every second her body screamed at her, trying to force her to stop. "No.", she would remind herself sternly. "I can't turn around anymore. I'm too far. Its been too long".

Abigail had escaped her house. More like a prison in her mind. She felt as if her parents were controlling her physically and emotionally. Tears began to pour down her face streaming. _It's ok. You're gone, now. I'm free._ She thought to herself. Abigail had left her two sisters at home. _They wouldn't have come. It's too late now. Forget…_ She reminded herself.

* * *

"_Do you even have a plan?" Mark said._

"_Well, I guess I haven't thought that far into it…" She replied._

"_Uhuh, and so where are you going to stay? Did you even think of food and water? Don't answer that."_

"_Well, Hey!" She caught him trying to look through her bags. " Stop assuming and just help me." She sighed._

"_I would but… Can I let you do this Abigail. There are scourge wondering about waiting for someone like you. You're alone, emotional, and defenseless. It wouldn't be too hard."_

"_Stop it. Mark, you cannot tell them! Not even my sisters. I want to fight."_

" _Hah! When was the last time you even got into a cat fight? Could you possibly bring yourself into that kind of life?"_

"_No."_

"_Then stay. Is it settled?"_

"_No, I meant 'No, not alone.'"_

" _I-I can't just!"-_

"_-Yes, you can! Remember? You said it yourself days ago! You have nothing left! Come with me to avenge your family, Mark! It'll be great…"_

* * *

The memory faded. Just like the feelings behind it. The sudden realization that though she wasn't physically along, she felt all alone. When they reached the academy she finally understood this was the turning point in her life. The last real decision. It was an apex. It's all downhill from there. Well, she thought. There was possibly no way she could have predicted the events that played out after this. Never.


	2. Sighting

"Fight harder! Swing! Abigail, who sent you here? How did you even get through the forest alive?" For the past few days Abigail had been grilled, humiliated, and alarmed. While Mark on the other hand was having the time of his life across camp. _ Him and his foolish ' warrior blood '. _Abigail thought as she strikes another swing at the target dummy only to receive another handful of 'compliments' by her trainer.

Though, had it not been for Mark and his constant reminder that she made him come here and can't leave until he gets the revenge he came for. Lately, things have been changing around here. People were stressed, nervous, and worn out. The worries of the Third War and the complete annihilation of the sunwell that began years ago, was starting to strain their brains.

It was not only Mark that wanted to avenge his family, but every single living blood elf. (And maybe even some dead ones…) As peoples' hopes grew thin, so did Abigail's tolerance for them. Though Abigail was not near Silvermoon the day Arthas had released total destruction upon it. She could feel it. The pain seeped low.

She could still remember the day she had first seen the Dead Scar. When her duties had called her to the other side of it. Yes, it had been that long since she had been in Silvermoon. Her family had not wanted to be reminded of the very thing that had created such distress in their life. Abigail had been carrying a soaked book. She was to give it to this instructor.

_Abigail dipped the front of her foot into the soil. The scar._ Her body language reading unsure. She couldn't decide if she should walk slowly, slow enough to go undetected, or run to make sure if something did sprout from the ground, it couldn't catch her. 'Sprout from the ground.' She thought receiving a shiver up her spine.

_She chose to walk. Abigail began slowly, taunting or daring anything to come at her. However, she made it across without problems. Speeding up as she neared the end of the Death Scar. Just in case something did follow her. She had no way of knowing, he noticed._

Arthas had reawakened. He had returned to the eastern kingdoms. Of course to raise some chaos here and some dead there. The Dead Scar was a popular place. A Blood Elf crossing every now and then with a terrified expression. They were too stubborn to leave when he completely destroyed everything they've ever had. Time to time he liked to watch through his minions eyes a unlucky one who dares to walk through.

There was something about her that caught his eye. She seemed scared on a closer look but the way she threw her body said that she'll go down with a fight. It was a dare. He'll wait, He'll watch. She was a target and the Lich King always gets what he wants…


	3. Familiar Face

The rain poured down upon the dead dry grass. The skies painted in gray. It was if this day knew the doom that was to soon crash into her life. Her first battle and she could barely lift her sword. Mark had promised to be by her the whole time. "I've got your back, Abigail. No need to worry. This is going to be victorious!"

Dead leaves flew off of the trees as the horn signaling the beginning of the battle blew. It all happened so fast. Abigail in a nervous craze began to look around desperately, praying for a reason to be driven out of here. The soldiers rushed forward leaving her behind. Everything was such a blur, but she could only make out one thing. One face.

The familiar figure crouched low near a nearby cave entrance. _NO. _Abigail cried in her head. As Mark rushed forward leaving her without hesitation she ran to the right, to the young girl.

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxX

She looked up over the tall dead grass. She couldn't help smiling when she saw that she had grabbed her attention. The short blonde haired blood elf ran towards her. She remembered when she cut all her hair off…

"_Abigail, what have you done?! Why have you done this to yourself? What is going on with you?" Their mother had cried out when Abigail returned home with her long hair suddenly cut short, chin length, and dyed. Abigail's eyes looked weary and it made her look older . Much older than her 17 year old self. " I. I-I don't know. I just…" she replied quietly. The expression showing that Abigail's mind wasn't there. She was somewhere else._

Abigail was taller now. She had changed quite a lot actually. It had been over a year since she last saw her. " What in lights name are you doing here?" Tannyah shouted over the roar of the soldiers that ran past completely unaware of the young 14 year old there.

" I had to come. When you left the last thing holding the family together was gone. Emily she's – She's sick. Father left a long time ago. Mother, well, she's mom."

" You are going to get yourself killed! Then what would the family have then? You need to leave now!"

" Well, you see there's a slight problem with that…"

" What Celelia?"Abigail growled.

" Uhum, we are in a battle aren't we?"

The sudden realization came back to Abigail. " Oh! Shoot… You need to stay here and hide! Don't come out for anyone until the battle is completely over or I come and get you! Now hide!" Abigail pulled her sisters arm into the cave setting her behind a rock despite her sisters protests.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

The scene was brutal. Blood spilling everywhere. Not only the blood, but their enemies, just the sight of the undead was revolting. Abigail desperately tried to find Mark. Pushing through the crowds of warriors good and bad. She swung at anything in her way and surprisingly managing to knock quite a few undead down. Then she saw him.

Mark was standing before a scourge commander in fighting stance. They were almost a perfect match or so it seemed. Abigail was too far away but she desperately charged trying to help her dear friend. Mark swinging his sword but the scourge commander blocked every single blow. Then Abigail realized he was trying to wear Mark down. Mark was too busy concentrating on the fight he couldn't see this. "Mark! No, wait!" She called out unheard over the roar and screams of the army around them.

He attempted one last strike. His last strike. The undead's sword met with his, clearly unimpressed. Abigail continued to run for the sake of Mark. In one quick movement the undead pulled Mark's sword from him, knocking it out from his hands and quickly using it to slice open his throat. Abigail sprinted seeing her best friend, only friend, fall before her.

"NO!" She yelled sounding quite alarming. Sprinting towards the scene she unsheathed her weapon and rushed to throw a quick heavy blow. His sword met with hers and she growled. He could feel the anger run through her and rush off her body. She swung again landing a blow upon his plate armor.

Everything around her disappeared and her mind focused on him. It was almost like dancing as they threw their swords at each other. Every second felt like a minute. Her body well aware of his movements but she focused on his face. Then it was over. Her one mistake and she suddenly felt something pierce through her stomach. She let out a quite muffled noise.

Her body felt clumsy and she struggled to straighten her failing knees. _No._ She reminded herself. Memories passed through and she welcomed them. Welcomed the darkness. _" I will avenge what they did to my family. I can't go on living this way. So, I will die for my family, in battle." _This simple memory of Mark brought her back. She will avenge him. She will not die here! Not like this. She grabbed the undead's shoulder and pulled him to her, drawing his sword deeper into her. He was confused. Until he looked down and realized what she had done. He looked down and saw her sword driven into his heart. She became week and fell back.

When she fell his sword was pulled out of her as he too fell near her. Her vision was going and she heard a constant ringing in her ear. She couldn't make out anything, but one face.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

" Abigail, no! No, stop it! Abigail come back! Come back…." Celelia cried in a soft but raspy voice. "Cel… What, why…?" Abigail said her voice fading from her. Her body slipping from her own self! _So this must be what it feels like to die… _Abigail thought. Her mind the only thing she could control know. Celelia looked down Abigail, searching her eyes.

_No… _Abigail said in her head as her cloudy vision made out a young man pull her sister away. She meant to say it out loud but her mouth wouldn't obey her anymore. "You've got to let me stay! No, you've got to save her!" Celelia screamed. " Ma'm, we can't." The man replied. Everything else said was a blur to Abigail as the ringing in her ears overpowered everything else. Her last sight was her sister fighting to stay with her and a man trying to pull her out of the battle. She was tired…


	4. Becoming

Screaming filled her ears. This somehow delighted her. She had been on a mission for the last week, to find out what the Crimson Dawn is and this man just gave her the answer. "It's about time one of you fools answered to me…" She whispered in a raspy, dark voice. Bringing her dagger down, piercing his heart. She strode off walking back to her master, who was growing quite fond of her through these past months.

He had been awaiting her return. The Lich King had enjoyed their talks and covered many things. He liked the fact she was very understanding and she agreed with him on many things. One of those things being the culling of Strathome. "Tannyah has done well. See to it that she is promoted, general. We will need someone to take your place one day. She's perfect for it." The Lich King told to one of the high generals in command.

He watched as she slowly made her way back to report her process to him. A smile forming on his face. Though, he couldn't understand why. Tannyah walked slowly, replaying the events that had happened not more then 10 minutes ago.

"_No! Please, spare my family! I've told you what you wanted! No!-" The man said as Tannyah crushed his throat and threw him to the side. She turned to see a young girl crying in the corner. "Your father is a liar. I hope you don't turn out like him…" She said as she picked a doll up from in front of her and walked slowly to the sobbing girl. " Run, Run far away young one…" Tannyah said softly hiding the death knight echo in her voice. She kneeled down placing the doll in front of the girl, patted her on the head and turned to leave. Tannyah knew she had to spare her… No matter how evil she was, she could never bring herself to hurt a child. She left the building searching for a guard who could tell her the right information._

**10 days later…**

Tannyah always stood with him this time at night. It sort of became a thing that they did. They talked for hours while the rest of the knights would rest. She enjoyed his witty sense of humor and he enjoyed her sarcastic comebacks and jokes as well. They were in mid-conversation when out of the corner of her eye she saw a young girl escaping. The very same young girl who she had let live. _If he sees her, he will kill her. _That sudden line made her shiver. She had to distract him, but how? He was the Lich King! Nothing could possibly go by him!

In a force of mixed emotions she made up her mind. "Lich!" She said so fast cutting him off. It stunned him when she said only the beginning of his name with such urgency. He looked over to her. Tannyah, without thinking of the consequences grabbed his exposed face (His helmet was resting on the floor by his feet). She pressed her lips against his. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds. She backed off, barely giving anytime for the girl to fully escape but Tannyah did distract him.

"I-I, I'm so sorry!" She said realizing what she just did. As to why she didn't think of another way to distract him, she didn't know. Bottled up feelings? She had certainly left him speechless, though. She backed away until she was inside Acherus, away from the overlook. She stayed away from him for a while. Until she got promoted, was when she realized she was safe. _I should really talk to him. Maybe not about what I did but I should thank him for promoting me. Or should I wait for him to confront me? _Tannyah went through this thought every day until she finally made up the nerve to talk to him.

" Lich…" She said slowly and unsurely as she walked towards his back. " I, uh, wanted to talk to you." "Tannyah…" He said, voice booming. "Another time maybe? Look, I just wanted to say thank you for promoting me… Even after the other night. I can leave now." She said and waited for a reply. He said nothing, back still turned away. She took that as a queue to leave.

As she turned to leave he spoke," You are a great Death Knight, Tannyah. One of the bests. Though, you are lacking something." "Yes…?" She replied quietly but politely. "You're unsure." He continued," You know what to do and what to say but you're unsure. So, you hold back." "I-I can work on that…" She said straightening her position. Tannyah wasn't in the mood to be lectured but she felt as if she certainly deserved it. What she didn't see, however, was the smile forming on his face.

He turned and faced her. Moment of silence. Awkward silence… What she didn't expect was the sudden kiss. It was much better then the first, but unexpected. It was short but it felt long. When it ended he gave her a subtle grin. She smiled back but that had left her speechless. Little did she know how this one kiss would change her life…


	5. Should You Forgive And Regret?

**Authors note: Hey so this story is going to be pretty long but I have been posting at least 2 chapters a day. I want to thank you all for reading this as it is my first actual written fan fiction. This one is fairly long and I will have more out tomorroowwwww. I already had the whole story planned out for months so I do know everything I am going to write. I really do want to thank you all who are viewing this and don't be afraid to tell me any of your ideas for the next chapters. I do have some crazy suff I'm going to set up but I'm sure I can fit other things into it too! Yayyyyyyy! And on to the storyyy. :)**

* * *

He had betrayed them, he had betrayed her. Moments passed by and she tried to read his face expression as he told the death knights he had sent them all out to die. That their lives are meaningless. She searched for a shred of hope. For a second their eyes locked and she tried desperately to make him feel her pain. She showed him her pain in her eyes. But it was a second, nothing more. His eyes moved on showing no sign of care in the world.

**The Night Before**

"_Tannyah, I am going to ask you something." He said to her, his voice mysterious but yet sounded curious. "Ask away." She replied. His voice sounded meaningful but yet she couldn't tell where he was going, "Will you come back to Icecrown with me?"_

"_Well, yes of course! It would be an honor when we are done with Light's Hope Chapel!" She replied eagerly. _

"_No." He said coldly," If you come with me you must leave before the battle tomorrow." _

"_But… I don't understand."_

"_Tannyah…"_

"_I-I can't." She said and he sighed. "You know I was so excited for this. I have to do this Lich." _(Yes, the Lich nickname kinda stuck.)

"_Then, promise me this. No matter what happens tomorrow you will come back to me, to Icecrown."_

"_Well, yes. I-I love you. I'll meet you there after the battle?"_

"_Good." He replied. Tannyah sighed, he never said 'I love you' back…_

**Present**

"Orbaz, tell me of what has become of Acherus?" Tannyah demanded. Though, the Lich King and them were now separate, she still held commend of them. Darion Mograine was second in charge. If Tannyah ever fell or disappeared he would take control. "The remainders of the Knights Of Ebon Blade death knights have purged the scourge from it. It is in our control now." He replied. "What of the Lich King?" She asked hiding her itching curiosity. "Back in Northred." He said.

"Tannyah, may I tell you something?" He asked.

" Go ahead."

"I was never going to tell you this. I felt it better to keep it a secret as the Lich King wanted it…" He said hesitating.

"Continue." She said now interested in the mention of her love. Well who was her love anyway.

" I was one of the firsts to notice the Lich Kings interests in you. I was there the day you passed. He saw how quickly you acted to avenge your friends death and his interest grew in you. He asked me to bring him your body…." He paused.

"It's ok. Go on." She urged him.

Sighing with relief he continued," You had fallen unconscious and we waited. He tortured you endlessly threatening you with the life of your sister. When you didn't budge, he threatened you with the only thing you had left. Your memories."

Tannyah nodded in approval, now curious and realizing many different things.

" He stole them from you, Tannyah. He threatened you over and over and when you wouldn't budge again he took them. We instantly saw you go dark. He liked the new you. He liked what he had made. This new you had nothing left but guiltiness and hate. You begged him to take it all away and he turned you. He then erased all this too, if you ever wondered how you came to be here."

"And these memories?" She asked," What did he do with them?"

"He placed them in some orb of some sort. We couldn't find it on our inspection at Acherus. He must have taken it with him. I don't know why he doesn't want you to have it."

"There may be some significance to these memories… If we ever get our hands on the orb, report it immediately to me."

"Yes ma'm. And I wanted to ask you one other thing…" He said. She nodded.

"I would like to know if you can remember anything from the past… The old you. Anything at all?"

"Yes, my old name. Abigail."

"Why'd you change it?"

"It means the fathers joy. When I left home I didn't want anyone but my close friends to address me by it. I never felt like the fathers joy…"

**Weeks to pass…**

Tannyah had been staying in Orgrimmar. She had made many friends and constantly hid her identity. The only ones who knew her was the warcheif and the other death knights that passed through. She felt alone.

She had heard rumors of her family but hadn't had the guts to confront them. If they had saw what she had become, she would be shunned. She brings disrespect to her family. Tannyah constantly thought of him. The more she thought of him the more she hurt. She wanted him to hurt, too! She wanted him to feel for her and regret ever hurting her and loosing her.

She had been staying with a dear friend. She had met her not too long ago out front of Orgrimmar. Her friend was a total flirt with guys and it cracked Tannyah up. Her name was Adeal. Adeal really took the pain away from her but not enough to make her feel normal again. But then again Tannyah doesn't remember ever feeling normal.

At night she tossed and turned. She would wake up frequently feeling pure terror. It was almost as if she was being watched, hunted. She had a recurring dream. A voice would tell her instructions in her head as she made her way through an unknown land. This voice was leading her somewhere… but where? To whom, itself? She would wake up shaking. Not from the dream, but something else. She couldn't quite tell. She tried explaining this to Adeal but she blew her off saying it isn't much.

Stress, it gets to the best of us, and the worst of us also. Unfortunately, Tannyah had contracted the dangerous mind illness. She left Darion in control for a while handling most of the stuff while she needed to work on a peace treaty with the warcheif, who still didn't trust them all that much. She needed a break.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"My master, she's back." An undead reported to the Lich King. He grinned," Leave me now." The undead turned and left the room. The Lich King strode to the balcony and watched her walk across the frozen land. "She kept her promise…." He said as his grin grew larger. He watched her face expression change per minute to horrified, nervous, excited and sad. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun and it appeared black. Her skin paler then he remembered, but yet she looked more alive…

He watched as she stopped in her tracks and looked around wondering what she should do and how she would get in. He caught a glimpse of her face and it seemed more beautiful then before but yet her eyes looked weary… She no longer carried herself in an unsure way but a way that screamed 'Do not touch me I'm having a bad day'. Though, he could tell this was unintentional and she meant no harm. He missed her.


	6. Shaken Not Stirred

**Author's Note: Hellooo! I actually didn't want to stop this chapter and I wanted to keep writing it! I'd like to thank the people who made it all the way here through the boring begining! I think I'll get a lot done in th next chapter. But I can't end it just yet! I still have a few very interesting people I want Tannyah to meet! I tried to think of how the Lich King would be as a partner. No not Arthas, the Lich King. I imagined him pretty cruel and I do have some more ideas for that. Tell me of your favorite parts of the story so I can add more parts in like it! Also, if you want to see something happen in the next few chapters tell me! I just might put it in there! Now, onwarddddddd! :}}}**

* * *

Tannyah didn't know what the heck she was doing. It was stupid. Why is she even here? She had woken up in the middle of the night realizing she couldn't take it anymore. Guilt had somehow gotten to her and she felt as if she had to fix everything between them. Next thing she knew she found herself in the middle of this frozen wasteland. This place deeply depressed her. It felt as if the land reached out for her mercy longingly.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Darion, where is Tannyah? I couldn't find her anywhere and I figured you'd know something about it." Adeal said barging into the war room. Darion had been instructing a meeting with the officers of the Knights Of Ebon Blade. "Uh, kind of busy here. You know? No? Ugh, Adeal, she said she needed a vacation of some sorts. She left me in charge. Didn't she tell you?" He said mockingly with no worry. "No! I expected you to know." She demanded back. "Oh, well I don't…" He said now appearing to be a little concerned. "Of course not… Well, I'm leaving to go find her. You can follow, too. Unless you don't care…" She said as she turned to leave leaving everyone else in the room silent.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Lost, again. Shivering, she wasn't used to the deadly cold here. She had been walking for hours, in circles apparently. Unless there was a replica of an old hollow oak tree every few miles ahead. She soon found herself desperate. "Hello?" She called out searching for another voice. Her eyes searching for a sign of life or movement. Tannyah called out for another soul for hours. Snow flew down softly landing in her dark hair. The moon had come up by now but was covered in a dark mass of gray ashy clouds. The snow storm had certainly calmed, leaving her feeling numbed, though.

She needed to rest but she was afraid of falling asleep here. She was afraid of the cold that could grasp her in her sleep and consume her. Never letting her go. She laid down after she started a small calm fire. The flames danced but died out soon as she began to drift off. "Hello…?" She called softly. "Hello? Hello..? Hello….." Tannyah said quieter and weaker until she drifted off. Her fingers that grasped her cloak tightly over herself, calmed. Her mind finally forgetting about her frostbitten body.

Tannyah woke with a start. Waking up slowly, then realizing she wasn't in the same place she was last night. She flew up from the dirt covered ground sitting up straight. Not only the fact she had been moved from her camp but the thought that she had actually made it through the night.

This place was low in the ground but easy to climb out from. Whoever had moved her here had most certainly saved her life. She rose from the ground and looked around her surroundings. She could now see the citadel far away. Tannyah had been moved closer but she was still far, the ground above the burrowed hole was covered in pure white snow, and the frozen wind still threatened her.

Hearing a sudden break in the silence she jumped. It was a scream, but who's? She paused for a second to let it register then began to run towards the voice. Praying this person was not some banshee of sorts. She was led into some sort of labyrinth. Following the voice in a panic as it began to grow more frantic. Tannyah could barely began to make out the words. It was crying out for help. This shocked Tannyah and she began to sprint, fearing for this person's life.

She was led into a clearing and the voice was most certainly coming from here, but where were they? Something odd had happened to Tannyah, then. She became aware of another sound. A faint heartbeat. It started off slow, like a dying heart. Then fast, like it was coming back to life, trying to keep its body alive. Where was it coming from?

Tannyah lifted her hand slowly to her chest. The very same chest that she had deemed hollow for so long. _Thump, thump._ There it was, the heart. "No…" She whispered to herself. But again just as to prove herself wrong. _Thump, thump. _"How could this of happened….? When did this happen…?" She asked herself, wondering if it had been beating all this time and she hadn't noticed. Her heart was alive….

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Master, she has been led into the labyrinth. But she has stopped. We don't know why." An undead begun.

"Good. If you have to drive her out of there, do it. Let her rest for a while though." The Lich King replied satisfied by the news. He wasn't going to make finding him easy.

"Yes, master." The undead said as he bowed and left.

The Lich King walked slowly to a nearby orb. He had been studying the contents of it for quite a while. Her memories… He didn't know why but he loved to watch them, to feel what she felt in the happy moments and he felt himself smiling at some of them. He would quickly banish that smile, though. It was weak. The Lich King left the orb and walked to the balcony looking out. He could feel her presence. It was stronger than before…

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Another day had passed and still no sign of Tannyah. Adeal couldn't tell how worried she should be, considering Tannyah had told Darion she was leaving for a while. Still, her mind began to wonder. She had found herself in places Tannyah could have gone to such as Silvermoon, Dalaran, Undercity (Tannyah had been great allies with Sylvanas), and even in Thunder Bluff. Cause why not?

Everyday brought much more worry as hope wore thin. Adeal visited with many people that Tannyah has known over the past year. Even people she had engaged in barely a conversation with.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Lich, stop toying with me!" Tannyah yelled through the labyrinth. It had been about 3 days and she still couldn't find her way out. She was growing desperate. She had tried everything and she now yelled at him as a last resort. Punching the sides of the cobblestone wall until she sighed, giving up and swiftly sat down.

"I'm not leaving, you know…." She whispered more to herself.

"I would hope not." A sudden deep voice appeared from out of, nowhere?

Tannyah, surprised rose to her feet and turned around towards the direction of the voice, "Where – Where are you?" She asked still unsure if she was just going insane.

"Here." He said," I've been here all along…" The voice replied.

She gasped as the walls tore apart, opening to a man standing there. The man was heavily coated in dark armor, and equipped with a very threatening sword. She had begun to feel another feeling that she had blocked away from herself a long time ago, unsure. Hesitatingly, she walked slowly to him. She stopped around 3 feet away as a safe distance.

"The way you act around me is insulting, Tannyah. No need to be so fearful. You do know me." He said grinning through his helmet. He brought his sword down into the ground so it would stand on its own. Letting Tannyah know he meant no harm. She was still hesitant but she brought forth her courage and almost dragged herself to his side.

**Months later…**

_In order to make every relationship work, you both must make sacrifices. _Tannyah told herself as she sat behind him in the citadel. _ Though these pass few weeks haven't been perfect, they're still better then being alone._ _Especially since you told him you'd no longer fight for the scourge a month ago… _"Tannyah, pass me that paper over there." He said not breaking his concentration. "Y – Yessir." She said immediately handing him the paper he had pointed to, or near to… He sighed heavily. "Wrong paper, Tannyah. Think a little would you?"

"I – I'm sorry! I thought that was the one you pointed to…"

"No. Try again, would you?" He said.

"Here… Is this the one you wanted?"

"Yes, I might as well of gotten it myself. Valuable time was wasted here, Tannyah. I tell you this everyday."

"Sorry… I'll try harder." She replied slowly. She waited another 5 minutes for him to answer. He never did. She stood from the chair and slowly turned to leave.

"What, are you doing?" He asked not taking his eyes from the paper he was studying.

"I think it'll be best for me to uh just leave the room?" She replied turning her answer into more of a question when he seemed upset by it. He didn't answer. _These months have been so miserable. _ She thought to herself again, stopping by the door way.

"Love you…" She said looking at him. Hoping he would answer.

"Mhmm." He replied without care.

Tannyah tried to remember the last good memory they shared with eachother. When he was happy, she was happy. Any other time and he made her completely miserable.

"_Master, the general wishes to speak to you in the field. He says to have excellent news for you." The undead said paying no attention to Tannyah's presence. "Good, tell him I will meet him there in a minute." The Lich King replied. The undead bowed and left. Tannyah shuffled in the corner of the room, then followed him to the door staying close behind. When he stepped through she stopped, knowing it was none of her business._

_The Lich King made a sudden stop, turned around and grabbed her. He pressed his lips against hers for quite a while. He broke away, grinned at her shocked face and placed his helm on turning to leave. "Whoa…" Tannyah said now alone and still quite shocked._

"See he cares about you…. He just is too busy to show it." Tannyah said to herself and stopped walking as she waited for a ghoul to pass with a cart full of weapons. Carrying on she began to try to convince herself of the lie she spoke.


	7. The Broken and the Worn

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I would like to shout out an amazing friend named Chynna! She came up with the name for this chapter! This chapter covers a lot and may be a little confusing. Yes, Tannyah participated in childrens week and fell inlove with Roo the little orphan. And don't worry about Tannyah and the Lich King! I'm sure all will be well! I tried to cover more of Tannyah's personality in this so parden me if you find some of the talking annoying. Abrialle is one of the key characters here so don't forget about her! Thanks for reading and there will me moreee tomorrowwwwww! Now, onwardssss we goooooo!**

* * *

They waited silently in the corner of a cave. He hadn't explained the plan to Tannyah but had simply brought her along. She knew they were waiting for someone and sure enough as if to answer her thoughts a small figure appeared. It walked slowly into the cave completely unaware of their presence. _It's silly really, how people can't feel his dark heavy presence…_ Tannyah thought to herself.

The figure drew closer towards the weapon that was laid abandoned on the frozen ground so many years ago. Tannyah could make out the figures features now. She was young, not much younger then the now 20 year old Tannyah herself. She also had her hair tied into a bun but hers was a chestnut brown color and she appeared to be a very holy paladin.

The paladin gasped as the Lich King walked forwards freezing her feet in place. Tannyah then began to see the plan unfold in front of her. The Lich King summoned an army of undead and turned to Tannyah telling her not to let the paladin leave with his former weapon 'Light's Vengeance' and then he disappeared.

Tannyah waited for the paladin and was very impressed with her skills and her intelligence using the old weapon to kill the army of ghouls. As soon as the paladin placed the weapon in her bags and turned to leave, Tannyah stepped out from the shadows.

"That was very good. I'm actually impressed…" Tannyah said mockingly.

The paladin sighed and turned towards her, unsheathing her weapon, "I should have known there would be another one."

"Well, you know the Lich King. Full of surprises…" Tannyah replied pulling out her famous (Or would it be infamous?) axe. It glowed red and had some enchant on it causing it to drip glowing red liquid every now and then.

"Well, we actually don't know the Lich King. I mean like know him like you do if you know what I mean…" Another voice rang out with a strong Night Elf accent.

"Dangit, Freakyy, I told you to wait outside!" The human paladin replied.

"Hey, I got freakin bored, ok? And I mean common! Why would I let you have all the fun?" Freakyy replied defensively.

"Cause you screw everything up!" The paladin said looking over her shoulder to the Night Elf druid.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tannyah said, " Slow down. You made her stand outside?"

"Well yeah…"

"Ok." Tannyah replied stepping closer.

"Gosh dangit Abrialle gimme the weapon!" Freakyy said stepping forward and grabbing it from the paladin.

"Wait, Im confused." Tannyah said. "Who am I going to kill now?"

"Me." Freakyy said, voice getting low and she charged at Tannyah, the paladin jumping out of the way.

Freakyy's staff clashed with Tannyah's axe as they made attempts to slice each other. Tannyah growled and Freakyy yelled while Abrialle inched towards the end of the cave peering out waiting for something. Tannyah's axe that was currently parried against Freakyy's staff was gaining force and with a great grunt Tannyah knocked Freakyy down, clearly stronger but unprepared for Freakyy's next movement.

Freakyy began to change right in front of Tannyah. Her face, figure and skin begun to change. She transformed into a, giant owl? Holding her staff she forced a different type of force on to Tannyah. She was shooting her with glowing orbs, rapidly growing in size and speed as they gained on Tannyah. Tannyah dodged many of them but Freakyy took a lucky hit at Tannyah's head, knocking her out cold.

"Freakyy, get over here! She's out leave her! The reinforcements are here with the aircraft!" Abigail called from the entrance of the cave. Not realizing the great presence that had overcome the place.

"Uh, Abrialle…."

"Yeah?" Abrialle replied paying no attention sticking her head out of the entrance.

"Do you feel that…?"

"Wha –" Abrialle was thrown off by the body that had manifested its self in front of Freakyy.

"Hey, wait a second…Huh, Is that…?" Freakyy said.

"It's the Lich King!" They called out together and let out a scream afterwards.

Freakyy ran towards the entrance of the cave and Abrialle grabbed her arm. "You will not be so lucky next time we meet…" The Lich King said pointing at them with his sword, "You would hope it's not soon." He said.

"Dang, Abrialle. What'd you do to tick off the Lich King so much?" Freakyy whispered.

Abrialle ignored that and pulled her by the arm, running out of the cave. The Lich King turned his attention to the unconscious woman lying near him on the ground. He reached down and picked her up and carrying her like a child. He then vanished with her in his arms from the cave.

"Dang, that must be an awkward relationship…" Freakyy said to Abrialle once on the ship. (The Skybreaker) "Oh, just shut up Freakyy." Abrialle replied walking over to report the success on the mission, Freakyy still babbling on non-important things.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"What is it you want, darling?" The Lich King said in an amused voice watching Tannyah pace around the room, looking very ticked off. "I want that stupid druids head on a platter! That's what I want!" Tannyah said still pacing and lifting her axe from the ground. She turned her face and gave him a very bad look when he chuckled. "Am I here for your amusement?" She said in a bitter tone.

"No." The Lich King said in a now serious voice. He was done joking and her nagging had made him want to put her in her place. He walked to her throwing frostmourne down and grabbing her face as he threatened her. "Never talk like that to me again!" He yelled. He brought up a hand and when she flinched he saw that as a sign of weakness and backhanded her, the force almost throwing her across the room. "Now, is that settled?" He said, putting is gauntlet back in place. "Y – Yessir." She said stuttering.

He strode out of the room after picking up frostmourne, leaving Tannyah there to be alone. But she didn't want to be alone. Tannyah sighed as she pulled herself together. _ I wish I didn't screw such moments up. Everything I do always affects me in horrible ways… It inevitable…_

**Many more weeks to come….**

"So that's really what happened…? There was another girl with the Lich King?" A curious man asked Freakyy at a bar. Freakyy was never one to keep her secrets and especially when she had, had a few drinks. "So, yeah I come in there cause my friend is all like screaming and stuff. And this girl is in there fighting her. Then I knocked the girl out, which was very easy by the way, and like this Lich King dude comes in and gets really ticked at Abrialle." "Wait, so this Lich King dude, like did he try to kill you?" The man asked. "Nah, bro. He was mainly mad at Abrialle. I think it's cause of the face expression she had on the whole time…" Freakyy replied. "Hey, now! You know I'm kind of right here?" Abrialle said, joining in. "So anyways, the Lich King like totally threats her, not me though, just her. And then he totally grabs his girlfriend or something and like leaves." "Huh, I kind of figured he was going to kill you." The man said.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry Lich!" Tannyah said trying to calm him down. Too late. "Silence, Tannyah. I will hear no more of it." He said in a steady rough tone.

"Listen, you wanted me to come back and yet you treat me like you could do without…"

"Well, I could Tannyah." He said in an even voice.

" Why? What have I done? I try to be someone else but I'm not cut out for this life! I hate hating people! I hate killing people!"

"You seemed to have no problem with it when you started out… You think that I've changed Tannyah, but in reality, it's you." He said sounding very dangerous.

"I'm sorry then…."

"Mhm." He said turning his attention on the important papers in front of him.

" I'm sorry I must leave then…" Tannyah said turning and walking slowly away. He said nothing and kept his back turned from her. She walked slowly to her room and laid on the floor. She didn't want to move. Tannyah had nowhere to stay. She tried to imagine going on without him. She thought of it and eventually her mind wandered back to painting a perfect picture of him and her. She shook it out of her mind, pulled on her armor over her clothes and equipped her axe.

She ventured outside and found a boned gryphon waiting for its master to come back. She looked around for the owner, shrugged, and hopped on. She flew to the nearest city completely done with her life. Tannyah found Dalaran.

**1-2 Months Later…**

"You," Tannyah had heard a strong vengeance filled voice speak behind her. Tannyah had been staying in Dalaran for quite a while, but the inn's payment was getting expensive. She turned to see a familiar face, young, beautiful green eyes and chestnut hair. "Yes, you. What in light's name are you doing here?!" Abrialle accused. "Living…" Tannyah replied sarcastically. "Oh huh ho. Not for long unless you give me a reason I shouldn't have you hung here right on the spot." Abrialle said sternly.

"Hah, are you threatening me, young paladin?" Tannyah replied back in a surprised tone.

"Well, yeah." Abrialle said.

"And so how are you going to convince the guards to hang me?"

"Well, uh, I haven't thought that far…."

"Yeah, now do you know the way around here? I need to make an auction." Tannyah said with no care.

Believe it or not this was a start of an amazing friendship. Abrialle had accepted Tannyah and had brought her back into the world. "Ahahah! And remember that guy who thought I was a man until I took my helmet off?" Tannyah said to Abrialle as she opened the front door to their house. "Yeah! And he was like 'Oh my! I'm sorry! I thought you were a man, miss!'" Abrialle said as she entered in the house. "Oh no…." Abrialle stopped dead in her tracks. "Tannyah look at this…"

Tannyah had just barely heard what Abrialle had said when she too stopped dead in her tracks. The cupboards around the kitchen where opened up and food had been spilled out from them, the furniture was turned over and the walls covered in scratch marks. It looked as if they had let an animal loose in their house…

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

**Less than a month later…**

"Well, Tannyah I have some good and bad news for you… Talked to the guards today. Which one do you want first…?" Abrialle said walking in the house. Tannyah had been painting over the scratch marks on the walls and turned toward Abrialle.

"Good news…" She began," I've had too much bad news today, which by the way motivated me to finally get the painting done."

"Ok so the good news is it wasn't a theif!" She said.

"Well, yeah I kind of figured that from the fact that they didn't take anything…" Tannyah replied.

"Yeah, ok. So what happened to you today that was so bad?" Abrialle stalled.

"Well, I got to the adoption agency to adopt Roo and they said I couldn't adopt with my current job. You know? 'As an adventurer' they called it. So I have to wait about 2 years of non 'adventuring' in order to adopt him. It's sad cause he was really excited." Tannyah said while turning back and continuing to paint over the scratches. You could hear the sadness in here voice. "So what's the bad news…?"

"Well…" Abrialle began," It was the scourge."


	8. Up

**Author's Note: Hellur! I wasn't going to write another one today but I decided to cause I needed to get it all out while it was still fresh! These chapters are probably pretty sucky but I'm getting everything started again. It's like the beginning of a story in the middle of it! So look out for more chapters! I decided to add the people back in that I had taken out of or forgot to mention in the last chapter. Now there is going to be an upcoming scene with a lot of warriors in it and I need names for these very special peoplez. So if you have a good name or you characters name yu'd like to share please do! I will love you forever! Now on to the story! :}}}**

* * *

"_Screw you." She said her mouth full of hatred. He circled around her and waited patiently for her to make a move. But she just stood there, glaring at him, shaking in anger. Seeing that he had gotten to her delighted him. He was surprised at his feelings and yet he welcomed them. He grabbed her by the chin and looked into her eyes; he searched for something in them. He wanted to see into her, he wanted to understand her. She stood there jumbled and yet worried at his next move. Prepared to fight him off. _

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Tannyah's house felt empty and violated. She couldn't understand why they would want to search her house. She felt threatened in her own home, now consumed by the fear of the next break in when someone was home. _What if Abrialle was home? What if harm came to her? Could I cope with that?_ Tannyah quickly banished the thought from her mind. She just sat there staring out the window over the vast purple clouds that occupied the sky.

"How long has she been like this?" Adeal asked Abrialle. "Quite some time. Ever since the break in, she's just sat there." They stood across the room whispering to each other. Honestly, they had no idea what was going through Tannyah's mind. They wondered if old feelings for the Lich King were confusing her. Adeal and Abrialle stood there talking about Tannyah and she paid no head, as if she couldn't hear a word they said.

_ I won't break again. I must get up and distract myself. I need to contact Darion… I also need to see Roo…_ Tannyah told herself filling up her motivation once again. Though she was terrified, she tried not to show it. Tired of hearing the other girls whispers she stood and walked pass them to the front door. "Where are you going?" Adeal asked. "I need to spend time with Roo." Tannyah replied with a smile.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Pick it up and throw it back." Tannyah told the young one. Roo's tiny body ran towards the zeppelin with haste picking it up. It practically took his whole body to throw it back, making Tannyah chuckle. Roo distracted her from the outside world. She felt like her age again. Though her death had made her immortal, she felt like she had aged all the same. She did enjoy the new sound pumping in her chest. It took time to adjust to and she couldn't sleep at night cause it had made so much noise. But her body was changing. Her skin came to life again, her skin becoming a more natural pale look. Her hair, well that was another story. Her hair threatened her with age every day. Gray hairs were not the things immortals experienced, at least without stress.

"Was that good?" A young voice said filled with hope. "Yes, that was very good!" Tannyah said bringing her mind back from her thoughts. She gave him a huge smile, something Roo and few others knew how to do. "I have to take you back to matron now. I have work to do." Tannyah said sadly reading his disappointment in his face.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Freakyy, we don't believe you're skilled enough to do this mission on your own. So we've assigned you with a great warrior who can lead the way for you." The high commander said to her. "Uh, excuse me? I knocked out an ogre. An ogre for crying out loud! It was easy too!" She lashed back. "Well, exactly. You've been great on knocking out things but you've never actually killed something." He said peering over the recruitment papers. "I don't need to be placed with some amazing warrior, ok? I'm sure I can kill more scourge then you can count. Just sayin'." Freakyy said and began to walk away. "Freakyy, we've given you the address of the warrior whom you've been placed with. Report to her house tomorrow." He yelled to her. "Yeah, yeah." She said waving her hand.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

He didn't regret the things he said but he regretted what it led to. Perhaps he had been a little cruel to her? Heck, she'd even say 'I love you' five times a day and he never answered her once. But how could he? Was the Lich King intended to love?

He rose from his throne and walked to the orb that sat in the corner of the room. He had tried desperately to keep himself from it but he finally decided he must see her face again, even if it's just a memory. He peered into it and chose one of his personal favorites. She was walking with a man named Mark and they talked about senseless stuff. They would laugh every time someone came up with a completely random topic. But though the memory ended short, for who knows why, it was his favorite. He loved feeling what she felt in the moments. It was the closest feeling to being alive again.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

_Thud, thud, thud. _There was a knock at the door. Abrialle had been alone for only an hour while Tannyah had a meeting with Darion and Adeal went home. Abrialle gathered herself and picked up her sword just in case. She wasn't sure if she should answer or wait for the person to get bored and walk away. _Thud, thud, thud. _The knock more impatient now.

Abrialle walked slowly to the door. She grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly hesitatingly. She was instantly greeted by a friendly looking night elf, and very familiar looking… "Freakyy?!" She said and they greeted each other.

"Hey, I'm looking for my new partner now. Her name's Tannyah. Have you seen her?" Freakyy asked Abrialle completely unaware of who Tannyah was.

"Uhm, no. Tannyah isn't here right now." Abrialle replied a little concerned on how she would react to seeing her.

"Oh, well when she gets here can you tell her I'm at the inn just down the road?"

"Yeah, you know maybe we can all meet up for dinner later." Abrialle said a little worried.

"Yeah, sure. Just no meat. You know how that makes me feel." Freakyy said turning to leave.

"Uhuh, weirdo." Abrialle teased.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Darion, as my most trusted I have no choice but to leave you in command of the Knights of Ebon Blade." Tannyah said pacing the room.

"What? No, Tannyah you can't do that! You've gotten us so far!"

"Darion, it's in your blood to be a leader! Besides, I wish nothing more now to be with friends and family."

"Tannyah, the war isn't over. Are you saying you're going to step down and take a break from the war?"

"No, Darion. I will remain here and will help put an end to this atrocious war. I just couldn't think of anyone better deserved then you to lead us through it."

"I see. I assume things must be done then…" Darion said.

"No, never assume."


	9. Not Everything Goes As Planned

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So this chapter might seem like a rush cause I'm trying to pull things together. I thought I was going to write more but I was very busy today. Yes Tannyah and Freakyy do and will always hate each other. This was the whole point of adding Freakyy! I mean, everyones always gotta have an enemie! I will add more tomorrow and until then I hope you guys like it! I think tomorrow I might add some more Lich King in it! :))) Oh yessssss... He's very smexy. Anyway, onwards to the story! :}}}}**

* * *

"So, uh. How's life Freakyy?" Abrialle said trying to break the glares of Freakyy and Tannyah. Didn't work.

"It was great. Until your little boyfriend came around and killed everyone." Freakyy said stabbing her food with unnecessary force while glaring at Tannyah.

"Yeah, you know you didn't have to come here." Tannyah said rolling her eyes at Freakyy.

"The commander thought it was a great idea. Proves me right. That guy couldn't see straight sober." Freakyy mumbled to herself. Tannyah gave Abrialle a swift glance for help.

"Ok, well this has been great. I think Tannyah and I should head out now." Abrialle said standing up, " I guess you two will have to meet up tomorrow for your mission?"

"Sadly." Freakyy said. "Oh, god." Tannyah raised her voice. They all stood and Abrialle and Freakyy said their goodbyes, leaving Tannyah the third wheel.

"Well, that could've gone better." Tannyah said to Abrialle once out of the restaurant.

"You can't blame her. I mean you kicked her butt last time you guys saw each other." Abrialle said.

"No, she knocked me out." Tannyah said sarcastically back. "Anyway, I can't believe the high commander recommended me to someone. That's pretty odd."

"True, but you did lead the Death Knights. It's not like he knew of your little fight with Freakyy either. I mean, she didn't even know your name." Abrialle said shifting through her bags as they walked down the road.

"Yeah but she totally recognized me. I really don't want to meet up tomorrow. Let alone do a mission with her. But I feel like I owe it to her, because you're right I did kick her butt pretty hard." Tannyah said laughing.

"Yeah don't get too conceited. Her butt is still very mad." Abrialle said laughing back.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"You could have at least made it on time." Freakyy said and Tannyah arrived in the war room. "You know you were hoping I wouldn't even arrive." Tannyah said as she sat down a seat over from her. "Girls, girls! You're both pretty now settle down!" The high commander said as he too sat down," I take it your meeting last night didn't go too well?" He said. None of them answered. " Anyway, we've been having a little trouble with the scourge back in Dragonblight. We've recently set up a new camp there near the perimeter of Icecrown. I didn't want to send Freakyy alone considering her last mission so I hope it's not too much of a problem for you, Tannyah."

They had been silent the whole trip, making it awkward for another recruit who had volunteered for the mission as well. The man looked between them every now and then and occasionally tried to strike a conversation. Their horses all very tired but neither of them wanted to set up camp and spend a night with each other. Tannyah could tell though, by catching Freakyy staring at the man every now and then, she had a slight crush. Tannyah laughed quietly to herself at the thought, but the man was quite attractive for a Night Elf.

"Ok, guys we got to stop here. My horse is exhausted." The nigh elf male said breaking the silence. Tannyah and him began to set up camp but Freakyy sat there snacking on a bunch of food.

"Uhum, we need some of that for tomorrow." Tannyah said glancing over as she set up a tent.

"No, you need it for tomorrow. This was your supply." Freakyy replied.

"Well where the heck is yours?"

"Gone." Freakyy replied carelessly.

Tannyah seeing she couldn't win this argument decided to ask Freakyy about what the commander had mentioned in an earlier conversation. "So, how'd your last mission go?"

"Not bad…." Freakyy replied slowly.

"Oh, really?" Tannyah said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah…"

"I heard you accidentally burnt down a whole reinforcement site." Tannyah said while she began to help the other guy light a fire.

"Yeah, so? You dated the Lich King!" She accused back.

"Uh guys. I think I'm going to go to bed…" The night elf male said not wanted to intrude on their 'conversation'.

"Ok, dude. Wait, what was your name by the way?" Freakyy asked, suddenly interested in him.

"Um , Mace." He said entering his tent.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXX

"My lord, the young girl whom you told us to keep watch of, is interfering with our plans on the attack of Dragonblight." A death knight reported.

The Lich King stood from his throne and walked slowly down to him. "Well, then we must proceed to our next plan." He said.

"Yes, of course. But another thing, sire." The death knight said. The Lich King nodded telling him to go on. "She has been seen with two people, both night elves. She's heading for the camp we've been trying to breach."

"We will wait till she returns home then. For now, pull back. She'll have nothing to do when she gets there." He replied. The death knight bowed and left the room.

The Lich King moved to look over his balcony and said," Soon, my darling. You will realize that we are two of a kind. You cannot part from me forever."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"_You! You leave me be, monster! I will have nothing to do with you and your scourge!" Her tone fearless and not holding back. "I don't understand why you resist me so. You put on quite a fight out there… I am most defiantly surprised at how powerful you've grown. You've killed many of mine without effort." He said with a smug grin. "Though, that doesn't matter now."_

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"They've pulled back!" A guard yelled to his fellow soldiers as Tannyah and her crew entered the camp. "They have? That's strange and unlikely… He has a whole army at disposal!" Mace said to the guard. "They must be planning something…" Tannyah said. "Prepare for the worst." Freakyy said turning to Mace and distracting him with a random smile. They had become quite something over the trip and it was pretty odd. Tannyah rolled her eyes and walked around camp asking people if they needed any help, not being able to stand Freakyy much longer.

The people reported that it was almost as if all their problems disappeared overnight and this had Tannyah wondering what was going on. After a week of staying at the camp and waiting for something bad to jump on, Tannyah was finally sent home. Abrialle had welcomed her back with big arms and all felt normal again. That is until one morning.

Tannyah had been awoken by a large crash coming from her kitchen. "What the…?" She said rolling over and checking the time. 8:30, still way too early to get up. Realizing Abrialle had left for important duties an hour ago made Tannyah jump up. She grabbed her axe and pulled on her armor very fast as the noises continued. Tannyah walked slowly out towards the kitchen when she was greeted by the oddest sight…

A Geist had somehow gotten into her house explaining the last break in. It was pulling open the cupboards, scratching walls and spilling and eating food. "Hey! Get! Get!" Tannyah yelled shooing it. It let out a large scream and began to run towards an opened window. It pulled itself through and closed it from behind. The one thing Tannyah couldn't wrap around her mind was the fact of how it had gotten in. Considering she was all the way up in Dalaran. She stood there in complete shock.


	10. Fell Into His Shoes

**Author's Note: Hellurr! So I've finally got this part together and I'm very happy! We are getting past the middle part of the story and now more closer to the end! But fear not! We still have a while! To the storyyyyy! :}}}}**

* * *

The gates opened as if they were expecting her. Surprised, Tannyah continued further in. The wind and the snow stinging her bare face. She wrapped her cloak around her body knowing it only gets worse from here on in. Her ashy black hair flowed free in the wind as she hadn't had much time to put it up in the morning, considering the events. As she walked in through the gates she was greeted by many undead, but though she readied her axe none dared approach her. They stood there silently examining her from a distance. _That's odd… _She thought to herself.

She tread on. The heavy snow crunching beneath her plated boots and the wind whistling in her ear. Tannyah ignored the undead as they stepped closer when the drew up the courage. She began to hum to herself. A lullaby she had always remembered, despite having her memories taken. She remembered it because she would always hum it to herself when she was sad. Orbaz was right, the Lich King really only did take her good memories from her. She felt as though that made her a bad person.

_Abrialle will not know of this trip. She would get worried and summon guards to keep watch upon the house. She won't even know of the break in. _Tannyah told herself. She had ventured into Icecrown because she was not afraid of the Lich King and she expected to get answers. And by now she knew he expected her to come. She closed in and saw a dark silhouette standing at the door in front of the citadel. Was that the Lich King?

No, the figure wasn't as built as he was. Must have been an average death knight? As she closed in she realized he wasn't about to let her pass. So, she quickly drew her axe and struck him down, barely moving out of her way. Yes, Tannyah had grown quite rapidly in strength and she knew it too. She stepped silently in the citadel and was greeted by nothing. It looked, empty….

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"_You know I always win, Tannyah." He said with a smug grin. "Hah! You're too self-absorbed to see how badly you're losing!" She replied, clearly weary but strong as ever. "Oh, really? And so how have things been for you lately? Do you recall where you are, Tannyah?" He said sarcastically. "Actually, no. Could you explain it to me again, please?" She said with a teasing_ grin.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Abrialle, no you can't do that." He said over the counter. "Why not? I'm paying for it, not you." She said handing a homeless man food and water. "Yeah, but if boss finds out you could get fired!" He said back, whispering. " Yeah, and I could lose my day job. But, I've actually been doing great in the life as a paladin if you haven't noticed." She said smugly. "That could turn around quickly, you know." He said back pulling out a book from a shelf near the counter. Abrialle rolled her eyes. "Have a great day!" She called to the poor man leaving the store. "He was a nice unfortunate man. Bad things happen to great people." She said turning to the man behind the counter. "Yeah? Like that refugee living in your house?" He said teasing her over his book. "Yeah, kinda like how you're an actual refugee but you refuse to admit it." She said walking over and nudging his arm.

Abrialle had to admit, she had grown quite fond of this guy and enjoyed going to work now. Possible romantic interest? Only time will tell. For now she was focused on her life and Tannyah. She was helping Tannyah with the adoption agency and lowered the time to a year. Soon, Tannyah can stop her heroic life and live a life of a family. That excited Abrialle!

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

It was cold. That was all Tannyah thought now. It was very, very, cold. Yeah, very cold. As she drifted further into the citadel knowing the way it became clear that no one was there. _Strange…._ Thought Tannyah. She passed a mirror, stopped and turned back to it, teased her hair and continued back. It must've been a blood elf thing. She found a long set of stairs and she quietly strode up them. She had probably been scouting the place for 20 minutes when she decided to look for him. Was he even there?

She went through a long hallway leading past frostmourne. When she had seen frostmourne that's when she knew he was there. He never was too far from it. She stopped to admire the cursed blade but then being alone with it frightened her. Tannyah continued down the hall, now knowing that since frostmourne had seen her, he had too. She walked into a large room. It was very recognizable and brought back many memories…

_Tannyah sat near him, stroking his hair and basically admiring him. He was busy studying a book that one of Tirion's soldiers had left behind from an old camp. He tossed it to the side of the room once he found nothing useful from it. "Tannyah, could you do something for me?" He said turning to face her. "Well, that depends." She said teasing him. He stood up from his throne and pulled his arms around her waist. He embraced her for nearly a minute. Then pulling away he said," I want you to get the information out of that man. He knew well he might leave that book behind, so he left code words for everything he said. We have him here held as a prisoner. And well, you are very good at convincing people to talk." _

Tannyah shook the memory out from her head after thinking of what she did to that poor man. She hurt so many people, all for a man who didn't even love her. And yet she was here. No she wasn't looking for love this time, but answers. She walked pass his throne. This wasn't the throne she needed. It was his icy throne that they would meet at. This thought made her very apprehensive.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Tannyah, I'm back. Tannyah?" Abrialle called as she arrived home. She then saw a note on the table. She threw her stuff down and rushed to pick it up. _Out on a mission. Be back later?_ Huh, that was strange. "Oh well." She said sighing and putting her stuff in the right place. She had a few duties she had to attend to also. Now she could have some 'me' time.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Darion had been very busy lately, keeping up with the Knights of Ebon Blade. But he did very well and was beginning to see what Tannyah had seen in him. He sighed as he threw documents down on the table and sat in his chair. He now began to realize why Tannyah was so exhausted. This was very hard maintaining peace between the horde and alliance, and they would not let go of their worthless war and fight the Lich King together. No wonder why Tannyah had become recently neutral. She did not want to get caught up in between both of the crazy sides. Darion was a great leader and very level headed. Though exhausted, he was perfect for this. Made for this.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Tannyah drew close. She lifted her head and met eyes with the man sitting all the way up the steps on his icy throne. She stood there, waiting. Not daring to walk up those steps to approach him. She somehow felt right here, It terrified her. It was if she was destined to be here. _No. _She told herself. Never again will she hurt another innocent soul. Not for him, not for anyone.

After a minute of silence, Tannyah threw her weapon down. This drew his attention and he said," Speak, Tannyah."

"I want answers, Lich." She said practically spitting poison.

"There are many things I could tell you, Tannyah. If you asked the right question." He replied not tasking his eyes off of her through his helm.

"Then tell me why the heck do I keep finding your blasted scourge in my home!" She demanded.

The Lich King rose from his throne, sending a wave of intimidation through Tannyah. But she showed no sign. "To keep watch, of course." He said casually.

"And why would you want to do that?" She said lowering her voice but sounding calm.

He walked slowly down the icy blue stairs, flawlessly. Tannyah backed away a few steps from the bottom of the stairs, unsure, as always around him. He stopped about a foot away from her, removing his helm, his hair flying in the wind. Tannyah couldn't help but feel her knees go weak, realizing that perhaps she hadn't gotten over him. His hand reached out and picked up a piece of her hair that lay on her shoulders. "I wanted to make sure you came back" He said looking over the strand of hair.

"I – I can't." She said suddenly realizing what he was saying. "I can't come back anymore, Lich."

"But where are you now? I've made my way for you. I let your soldiers remain control on Dragonblight because I knew you wished it."

"No, that's not true…" She practically whispered. When it came to him he was so easy to believe.

He let the strand of hair free and looked in her eyes. "Tannyah, I will only ask you once. I would not want to harass you but considering you made your way here I think I know the answer."

"I wasn't here for you, I was here for answers." She said staring in his eyes.

" Is that what you tell yourself?" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. This recalled many memories back to here again… But this time not good memories. Violence and hate. When she would say or do something wrong and his temper would go awry. He had hit her before. Many times before and recalling these made her flinch at his touch.

"Yes, You hurt me, Lich. Physically and mentally. So I have to tell myself this."

He pulled her close and embraced her with a hand on her shoulder and other on her cheek. She just stood there completely dumbfounded. He then wrapped his arms around her in a tight long hug. She returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck. They stood there for minutes, hours.


	11. Cascade

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, this was a shorter one but that's only because I was preparing for the next one. I think the next one will be a shocker for some of you... Well I don't know. I found motivation to write this one while listening to songs! And I decided to name this one after dish soap... Because I can. Onward to the storyyyyy! :}}}}}}**

* * *

"There you are! I was worried about you!" Abrialle said as Tannyah walked through the front door.

"I'm very sorry. I had to help a few people." Tannyah lied.

"You said you'd be back tomorrow."

"I know, we got done pretty early. I didn't want to stay any longer…. What's this you're working on?" Tannyah said walking to the table and changing the subject.

"Oh! So, you know the reallyyyy nice guy I work with?" Abrialle said, suddenly excited.

"Yeahh?" Tannyah replied slowly.

"He asked me to help him make cards for some family thing he's doing!" She said clapping her hands excitedly as a bunch of cards flew up. Frowning, she bent down to pick them up.

"By helping I think he meant 'you do all the work and I'll take credit'." Tannyah said laughing and helping Abrialle pick up the cards.

"Noooooo, I insisted!" Abrialle said nudging her.

"Okay… Whatever you say. Listen, I'm going to head to bed. So, goodnight." Tannyah said as she headed to her room.

"Night." Abrialle called back. She sighed and looked at all the cards. There must've been a hundred of them. "Sooo much work…" She said to herself.

Tannyah had laid in bed for about an hour and found it hard to sleep. Her mind was full of the events that had happened that day. While she was with him she had told him she couldn't stay and had to go home. She had been surprised at the fact he wanted her to stay, but sadly she turned down the offer. She did tell him she would come back soon, though.

Her mind eventually found sleep only to awaken at about 3 in the morning. But 5 hours of sleep deemed good enough for her. She walked slowly through the dark house and into the kitchen. Knowing she did not want to go back to sleep, she made a quick decision. Tannyah quickly grabbed a small paper from the counter and folded it, writing a quick note on it. She grabbed her armor, slipped it on, and left the house without a noise. If she wanted time to see him she had to act fast.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Abrialle had gotten up about 3 hours later, getting ready for work. She never enjoyed her part time job but it was what she had to do for money. She had always come from a poor family. Pulling on her armor, her eye was caught by a folded paper on the table. _Went out for a quick walk, be back soon!_ Geeze, Abrialle thought. This girl certainly was busy lately. She must be up to something… Tannyah had never been the note type and did what she wanted, when she wanted.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"_Had enough yet?" He said as he entered the room. "Try me." She said bitterly. He walked slowly over to her and put a hand on her face. "I know how you feel, Tannyah. So, why must you hide it from me?" He said. "Because, it's not you who I love." She said sounding gloomy._

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

He had been waiting for her. He instantly stood when one of his servants told him of her arrival in Icerown. He couldn't understand his feelings for her. She made him happy, excited and yet this alarmed him. He didn't want to feel this way, it was weak. Tannyah wasn't with him, she was with them. Against him. This angered him, gravely. Though, when she arrived there his anger disappeared.

She rushed in, ignoring the guards and walked fast to meet his embrace. The guards turned their attention back to guarding the door when they saw their master walk down to her. They hugged each other, followed by a slight kiss. "I – I wanted to come back. I couldn't sleep." She said to him as they hugged. "It's ok." He said stroking a hand through her heavy, dark hair.

Tannyah stayed there for quite a while. They stood there talking until the Lich King decided to walk around the citadel together. "You know, you could live here again." He said suddenly. "I know, I – I just can't. My friends, my job, and Roo…." She said more to herself then him. "It would be much easier. You know this. It doesn't have to be a secret." He said glancing at her as they walked down through the hallways. "Yes, but remember why I left last time? If I move in and it gets like that then when I have to leave who will I turn to? My friends, whom I've betrayed?" She Said sadly.

He put an arm around her waist, making her stop. He embraced her for a minute. Then, pulled her in and kissing her gently. She missed this. "I do love you…" She said quietly. In response he hugged her tightly. Never wanting to let her go.

After she left he found himself angry again. _ She'd rather have her friends then me._ He thought, bringing a gauntlet down on the side of his throne. Then he realized that his feelings for her have become too strong. He can't have that… He sighed and stood up from his throne. _How can I destroy those feelings, though? If she will not be with me, then where is the sense in having them?_ He thought to himself. He needed a plan, he needed to do something. But what?

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Tannyah found herself quite cheery when she arrived home. She had spent hours with him. It was perfect. _But doesn't it always feel like this in the beginning? _Tannyah thought to herself. _No. He's different now. Something has changed about him…_ She was right. His feelings for her were stronger than ever. Even Abrialle saw something different in her. At this sight Abrialle's curiosity grew.


	12. The Lonliest Hearts

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So it's about to get a little crazy next chapter but it'll all turn out great. So I lied, we aren't as close to the end as I thought! Look out for the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow! Now! Go forth my minions! :}}}}**

* * *

Tannyah woke up on his chest. She had fallen asleep while sitting there listening to him. She hasn't gotten much sleep recently because she has found that nighttime was the only time she could see him. Abrialle had been curious at first but she let it go when Tannyah had explained to her that she was under loads of stress and that it took nightly walks to cool herself down.

"Lich." Tannyah said half sleepily trying to sit up on her own. "I think I have to go home now…" He looked at her and chuckled, "Could you make it home?" "Well, I – I think I can…" She said almost falling asleep right then. "I think you need to get more rest, Tannyah." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ok…" She said laying against his chest falling back into a deep sleep.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"You look exhausted, Tannyah. I don't think you should do anymore walks at night. They don't look like they're helping with stress." Abrialle said as Tannyah walked through the front door. "I'm fine, Abrialle." Tannyah tried to reason with her. "No. You sit down on the couch and I'm going to fix you something." Abrialle insisted. "I would say no but I like food." Tannyah said plopping on the couch.

"Where do you even walk to in the mornings?" Abrialle said as she prepared a meal. "Around… I really don't have a specific place I go." Tannyah said trying to stay awake. "Sure you don't." Abrialle said to herself. She knew something was up. But just what was it?

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

He always felt like this after she'd leave. It frustrated him. He didn't want to feel anything. That's exactly why he tore his heart out so many years ago. But yet whenever she left he felt like something was missing. So he decided on a way to rid of these feelings. The idea was insane, but so was he.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"_You never loved me. So why should I think you ever will?" She said as he entered the room. She already knew it was him and she was prepared. "I love the way your heart breaks, Tannyah. Why must you hold on to the past so tightly? It can't save you." He said walking towards her weak form sitting on the ground. "The past is the only thing that gives me hope." She said back. "How well does that work knowing so much of it is missing?" He said staring down at her through his helm. "Get out. Get out now. Get out of my way, you coward!" She yelled standing up against him. _

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

She wanted to see him badly but Abrialle had told her no more leaving the house in the middle of the night. Tannyah was so used to it, though. She had been doing it for about 3 months now. She did it still, just not every night. When she did it she felt like she was sneaking out. It cracked her up.

At this time of the day Tannyah usually took advantage of Abrialle leaving for work to take care of stuff but instead she decided to visit him. She hopped on her bone gryphon, which she had stolen years ago from a death knight, and flew to Icecrown. As she arrived everything seemed different than usual but she ignored it. She flew to the top of the Frozen Throne. He greeted her as he normally would but she could tell something was on his mind.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked about an hour later realizing that he really did look troubled.

"Nothing you should worry about, darling. You didn't visit me last night. Was it Abrialle?" He said changing the subject.

"Yes, she's concerned as to why I've been taking nighttime walks and coming home exhausted." Tannyah said with a sigh.

"Are you going to tell her?" He said, leading her to sit on the side of his throne.

"I don't think I can." Tannyah said. This angered him but he kept his cool. They sat in silence for a while.

"I think I should leave… I think she'll be returning home in any minute." Tannyah said.

"Tannyah, don't let her control you. You never answer to anyone." He said sternly.

"I know, Lich. It's just, if she finds out what will she think of me? Will she even let me stay there anymore?" She said, suddenly concerned.

"If not, you will stay here, again." He said sweetly, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head on her neck. They sat there for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. She had to admit, he made her incredibly happy. And she surprisingly made him happy too. She simply sat there, her head against his.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"_You can't pretend you did nothing wrong." She said to him. "You left me there falling, and I reached out! I reached out and nothing!" She said now shouting, "You could have been there! But you weren't! You weren't…" "So many feelings…." He said coldly, circling around her. "You seemed so cooled down when you first came back. I wasn't expecting this." She was no longer listening to him. She was in her own mind now. He left me lying there to bleed…._

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Oh crap!" She yelled as she woke up. She had expected to have fallen asleep on him again but she was in her own bed. "What…?" She asked herself as she sat up. He must have moved her or something. She got up still in most of her armor but her shoulders and shoes had been pulled off and laid by her door. She couldn't decide whether to be mad at him for moving her or grateful. She ventured out into the living room being greeted by Abrialle.

"It's about time you got up. I get home and you're sleeping. Catching up?" She said as she worked on the cards her 'friend' was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah, I crashed. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep but I did…" Tannyah said still wondering what happened.

"Getting old?" Abrialle said teasing, knowing Tannyah hadn't aged since she died.

"Well, I could be. I mean, since my heart started again I wonder if I do age now…" Tannyah said sitting down and helping her sort out the cards.

"I doubt it. If you do then you have really lucky genes."

"Hey! I would only be about 21 or something now… I think." Tannyah said nudging her.

"Yeah, I'm still younger than you." Abrialle laughed.

"And sadly you're the one who supports us." Tannyah said.

"No, you pay most of the bills, since you can't cook." Abrialle replied.

"Yeah, I could practically burn water." Tannyah said smiling.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

A million things were going through his head right now. The fact that she would choose her friend over him and keep him a secret. She was ashamed of him and it made him beyond angry. He knew his plan… After this he was sure his feelings for her would leave him in peace. He couldn't understand his feelings. He didn't know what they were. He hadn't felt something like this in years. It felt foreign.

The Lich King rose to his feet. He knew what he had to do now. It wasn't a choice… It didn't help that he was basically mad. This only drove him further into it. It was too much. He didn't want to be around her anymore and feel these feelings. They made him weak. He walked over to peer out the balcony. He looked at Dalaran, where she was, and made his decision…


	13. Spiraling Down

**Author's Note: Hellur! No the story is not done yet! It would be a pretty awesome place to stop butttt that's not how I rule. Onwarddddd to the storyyy! :}}}}}}**

* * *

Tannyah peered over the side of the Violet Citadel. She was never afraid of heights but this just made her shiver. She was to meet Abrialle and Adeal here. It was very cold up here and she actually wasn't expecting it. It was as if it had dropped 20 degrees. She began to feel an evil presence here. Tannyah peered over her shoulder expecting to see something but nothing was there. It was becoming very uncomfortable out here.

She grabbed onto the railing and put her chin down on it. Sighing, she heard the back door open. She turned expecting to see her friends but instead she was greeted by a dark figure. Tannyah didn't know whether to scream or not. It was like a dark mass in the figure of a man. She couldn't make out who it was. It began to step closer to her and she reached to her back expecting to find her axe there but remembered she had left it at home.

At her terrified expression she could barely make out the figure smile. She tried to back away as far as possible but was stopped by the railing. She turned around in shock and looked far below, down past Dalaran and the little river that flowed to Icecrown. She was stuck. Turning back around, Tannyah gasped at the fact the figure was now right in front of her. "No!" She gasped as it wrapped a hand around her neck. She brought her hands to her neck trying to stop it from crushing her throat, but these were not its intentions.

It pushed her over the railing. She was leaning back and she held onto the railing as it kept pushing her. She wasn't going to make her death easy. Tannyah began to kick, but this figure was too strong. "Stop!" She yelled at she felt her body lift up. She glanced behind her seeing the ground that lay down there about a mile or so. _I'm not going down there!_ She said in her mind.

She had closed her eyes for a second and then when they opened she was dangling off of the Citadel. The only thing holding her up was this figure's hands on her throat. She held onto its hands not wanting it to let her go. She would surely die. "Help me!" She gasped trying to scream. She looked up into the figures eyes, trying to make out what it was. It revealed itself to her. His eyes, her love's eyes. Why would he do this to her?

"No…." She whispered at him, he let go of her throat just as soon as she yelled, "Lich!". She had saw the darkness consume him. His eyes showed something that she had only seen when he was in the presence of an enemy. It was hate, for her? _Nothing left to do but fall…_ She told herself as she slowly fell downwards. She reached for him knowing he wouldn't save her. But it was an instinct.

As she fell, everything seemed to slow down. She looked up and slowly saw his figure disappear and replaced with a terrified expression of Abrialle and Adeal's faces. Then they too quickly rushed off to get help. But all Tannyah did was reach as she spiraled downward, emotionally and physically. Tears fell from her eyes as her stomach no longer had the feeling of flying. And she had nothing left… She closed her eyes expecting the end.

Her eyes flew open as the rush of icy cold water flew around her. The impact had knocked the air out of her and she was left very weak. Her limbs froze up and she felt it hard to swim, she gasped for air but it was all too late. The icy waters took her body in. And all movement slowed as peace came over her. _Perhaps it'll be ok to die…_ She said finally finding peace. Tannyah's hair waved with the ocean, and her eyes closed…

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"There she is! Hurry, get her!" A strong male voice sounded. Soft hands broke through the water and tugged on her arms, pulling her through. She felt the cool air surround her. _No…_ She thought deep in her mind. Her body had long ago fallen into a deep stupor. The only consciousness was in her mind and that was barely aware anyways. She felt warm bodies touch her but she ignored it all. She had forgotten what was going on and all she wanted to do was be alone…

"No, Tannyah! Not like this!" A strong yet soft voice yelled. It was familiar… Abrialle. She felt pressure on her chest and warm lips pushed air into her mouth. But she didn't like it. She didn't want to come back. But she felt it all come back. Air rushed through her as she began to choke up warm water. And as it all came back to her, the world grew colder…

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Has she opened her eyes?" A voice said as Tannyah had awoken from a deep sleep. "No, but the doctors said she's conscious of everything…" Abrialle said back. "How long do you think she had been seeing him?" It said. " I don't know… A few months. I Suspected it but never thought it. Anyways, I didn't think he'd ever do something like this. I guess I should have known, after all, he is the Lich King." She said in a weary, sad voice.

She was still outside, laying there while people surrounded around a fire that had been made. Her body had warmed up and thankfully they left her in peace. Well, most of them except Abrialle who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. They had deemed it unwise to move Tannyah until the morning. It was the middle of the night when Tannyah had opened her eyes. She looked up at the stars in wonder, amazement.

It wasn't long before her mind thought of him. Her hands flew up to her throat, still hurting from the pressure. She still couldn't understand what was going on. _I had wanted to always be there for him. I never would have hurt him and wanted to be with him for eternity… But he left me here to die, to drown in a river… Alone. _She thought to herself as she drifted into a deep sleep. The last word echoed in her mind.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Though he had disappeared from sight, he had stayed long enough to watch her. He waited by the river and was so tempted to pull her out as she washed away. He saw the terror disappear in her eyes and something else replaced it. Calmness. That surprised him. But he was more surprised at the fact she had survived the fall. Even breaking the water should have killed her.

He stood by her not visible and watched as people panicked towards her and pulled her back. But he could see it in her face. The very thing he could not kill in her the first time she fell all those years ago. He had seen it disappear in so many faces before, Sylvanas, Thassarian, Darion. It was finally gone from her face.

He couldn't decide if he liked that or not. Maybe that was the thing that drew him to her all those years ago. Hope? No, that wasn't strong enough.. It was life. The simple will to live. Her face, personality, everything about her was so animated. And now it had been torn away, replaced by depression, anger, and hopelessness. She would now look the same as many other death knights… He finally left, never looking back as she opened her eyes to the sky. The eyes that no longer glowed a deathly blue, But were a normal crystal blue…


End file.
